Double Tornado
Double Tornado is a fan episode by Emilioalzamora20. Roles Starring * Dazzle * Fluffy * Charm * Blindy Featuring * Flaky Appearances * Lime * Precious Plot One day, in Dazzle's family's house, Charm is watching the weather forecast, whose presenter is Flaky, but she is shy, so Flaky does not want to come out. Charm is curious, then the crew pushes Flaky. Flaky announces so quietly, Charm can not hear the sound of the softly Flaky. Charm raises the volume, revealing that Flaky predicts that tomorrow night there will be a storm in the city. Charm gets closer to listen even more, but Flaky is embarrassed and wants to run away because she can not talk anymore, then Charm gets angry. Charm thinks that Flaky stops her predictions, and decided to replace the broadcaster, but Charm forgot to turn down the volume so when the very loud advertisement shows up, Charm ends up closing her ears and being shocked. Charm tells Fluffy, Blindy, and Dazzle that tomorrow night will be stormy. Charm and Fluffy discuss about which house that can be destroyed if the storm comes. They don't know what will be hit, then they imagine, that a tree would fall down, a car is coming, then Blindy imagines whether a sexy lady would come. Fluffy is happy, then Charm gets angry because Blindy thinking about the sexy woman, while Dazzle laughs. They should not be relaxed, and the house has to be guarded. Now, they have to decide a strategy in 21 hours before the storm's coming, and tomorrow is holiday. After the meeting, it is revealed that there will be a celebration the night before the incoming storm, and they will stay excited and repel the storm together by singing and dancing in joy. After that, instantly, they sleep through the night. Later, immediately, they wake up, then start to exercise. After that, they eat in the morning, ready to exercise once again and welcome the storm. The sports involve moving fast such as jogging, then after that, they train their muscles at home. After completion of the sport, the family is eating some noodles for lunch. After lunch, they sleep in the afternoon while saying "Yel!" many times. After that sleep, Fluffy and Blindy are preparing their house with several things, like a board against the wall. Fluffy calls Blindy, Fluffy tells him to press the board by tapping his foot. Meanwhile, Charm, Dazzle, and Blindy himself stock up on food. After all of that, Fluffy and Charm are on an exercise to wear costumes. Fluffy tells her to toss items to Dazzle and Fluffy. Fluffy and Charm then prepare to catch, while Dazzle and Blindy nod. Dazzle and Blindy throw pillows, tissue boxes, a pot, a hanger, and toys. Fluffy and Charm are still trying to catch, while Lime and Precious are behind them, seeing Fluffy and Charm exercising. Lime and Precious think they're playing a strange game. The exercise result is perfect, and everything is solved. The storm preparation has been finished, only 30 minutes before the storm arrives. Then, Croppy comes to deliver cutting board to Charm, and Charm says thank you, then Croppy remembers that as said by others, the storm actually turned towards the sea, so Croppy is happy, while the family is silent. Croppy abandons the family, and Charm and Fluffy suddenly crack their backbones, screaming in pain, while Dazzle and Blindy are fine. Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths